


The way to bliss

by Marium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dean trying out powerplay for the first time, Leather, M/M, PWP, Sub!Dean, cause I felt like making it as stereotipical as possible, dom!benny, mostly focused on the discipline aspect, my leather kink might have been reflected on this, sex in a dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marium/pseuds/Marium
Summary: Despite his interest in other stuff, Dean never did anything other than vanilla. All those kinky things - he couldn't deny he was definitely curious about them, but he never tried any of it. He just never found the right moment, the right person, someone he could trust enough to let them have that kind of power over him.Enter Benny Lafitte.





	

As far as sex went, Dean had stayed on the safe, standard, vanilla side all his life since he discovered sex. He didn’t really count his little adventure with Rhonda and the panties, since that had been a one time thing. It wasn’t that he didn’t want, though, he was at the very least curious about it. It was about trust.

Because, see, trust wasn’t something Dean gave easily, and he needed trust to let someone tie him up or something like that. It wasn’t that he disliked his one-night-stands, quite the opposite, and he was convinced most of them were genuinely nice people who would have done it right. But Dean didn’t want, not with them.

The only one he’d had enough trust with was Lisa. But half of that year had been spent recovering from a heavy trauma, and then they’d been taking things slowly and the whole dominance thing wasn’t really a priority for Dean. He might have talked to Lisa about it eventually, but…

Enough of that. That was painful.

The point was, it was an itch Dean had never scratched. He didn’t even know if he’d like it, only that he might, but he never had the combo of trust, attraction and stability he needed to give it a try.

Enter Benjamin Lafitte.

Benny. Strong, charismatic, attractive, intense Benny, with his bulk and his shining eyes and his grin. Dean remembered distinctly that one of the first things he thought about the vampire was that a man like that couldn’t possibly be into vanilla.

As things would have it, he was proven right.

Benny walked calmly, slowly, around him. All Dean could see was his legs, which were covered in black, lustrous leather pants and boots. It was a little bit at the edge of his vision, but Dean could see that the area around Benny’s crotch was unzipped at the top, and he wished for it to go down and let him see the skin underneath. Out of his vision was Benny’s torso, which Dean knew to be naked. He had caught a quick glimpse before, muscled, tattooed, with a nice enough amount of hair, and surrounded by two stripes of leather that crossed over his nipples nipples, with his muscular, thick arms, in which he wore leather bracelets.

The human hadn’t been able to get a proper look before he was made kneel, hands cuffed on his back, and yet the mental image was enough to make his mouth water. He’d look up and get a good look at it, but he wasn’t allowed; if he dared to look up to Benny’s face, he’d get a slap and have his face shoved down.

He licked his lips nervously. Benny had been circling him for at least twenty minutes, slow, heavy step after slow, heavy step. In the silence of the dimly illuminated basement – and Benny had been clear that they’d do this on the bunker’s dungeon or not at all – that sound resonated in Dean’s ear and it was driving him madder and madder every second. He just wanted to do something, and he knew Benny wanted as well. The bulge on his groin, which Dean had been hoping to slip out through the zipper, was a clear sign of that.

Finally something changed. Benny stopped at the front and slowly turned to face Dean. He made Dean wonder for two minutes and then walked closer, at the same pace he had before. One step, two steps, three steps, and he was right in front of Dean. If he leaned forward, Dean would be able to trace the shape of the bulge with his tongue, but he knew he wasn’t supposed to do that, not until he was told.

All he got from Benny was a particularly heavy breath and a hand tenderly petting the back of his head. Benny had warned him beforehand, that when he did this he liked to talk as less as possible, except for praise if Dean earned it – and he was dying to hear those words in Benny’s sultry voice – and rely on physical communication. He had told Dean that, since this was his first time doing this both with Benny and ever, he was allowed to ask if he was confused about a sign.

Dean wasn’t confused about this one, though. The caress was a sign to say good work for his patience, for barely emitting a sound even if his hard cock gave away how desperate he was. Dean closed his eyes and accepted the silent praise, although he wished he had earned a verbal one, and sighed as he leaned into the touch. He heard a low chuckle coming from Benny above him and it made his heartbeat go faster. He knew the vampire could hear it.

Then, the fingers combing his hair closed around it instead, grabbing it, and Dean’s face was being shoved, not into Benny’s groin like he wanted, but down. His face connected with the leather above Benny’s knee, and he had to place his hands on Benny’s legs to stop himself from falling forward. That made the other man grunt, and Dean was fast to correct him mistake by placing his hands on the floor. Benny gave no more signs after that, which Dean guessed that didn’t count as a major incident.

He believed he knew what he was supposed to do, he had seen too much porn to not do, but he wasn’t sure. He almost used his voice for the first time and ask Benny, but decided against it; he wanted to show that, inexperienced as he was, he wasn’t stupid and could adapt to what Benny wanted of him without constant guidance. Therefore, he sticked his tongue out and ran it through the clothes, staying away from the groin – rules were rules.

Leather wasn’t a taste he’d had before. It felt strange on his tongue, cold, but not necessarily unpleasant, so he kept working it in earnest enthusiasm. His tongue left a layer of drool that made the black shiny, and Dean licked and kissed the material up and down, bending so he could get to the side of it and kissing in in deep focus. He repeated the operation on the other side, and when he had left no inch of leather available untouched, he moved back a little and bent to get to the boots. He normally wouldn’t have thought of doing anything of the sort, but he knew Benny kept those pristine clean so he didn’t doubt more that a second before running his tongue through them. Benny seemed to approve, because the front of the boot raised a little into Dean’s mouth, which had the human feeling happy and useful.

He made his first mistake when he heard fingers being snapped on top of him. He should have just stopped working and move up, but instead he instinctively looked up. His mouth did indeed water at the sight of Benny’s nude and strong chest, with leather decorations and his muscled arms crossed in front of it. Just as beautiful, though, was Benny’s face, and it took Dean a second to figure out why he looked unimpressed and why his eyebrow was getting higher and higher. When he realized it, he was fast to say ‘sorry’ and snap his head down.

“Was gonna let you suck my dick. I see you still can wait some more, huh?”

Dean couldn’t help his groan, and that had Benny tsk'ing and bending down to grab Dean’s hair and yank him upwards – not as harshly as he could, not as harshly as he would have, Dean knew. It didn’t even hurt him, and he knew that Benny was being gentle with him, and it made him feel warm on the inside – to the height of his crotch.

“Don’t do anything.”

Benny’s voice was calm and not stronger than usual, but it still was stern and commanding. That said, he nudged his hips forward, and his hardness pressed against Dean’s lips through the leather. And he did nothing.

Dean couldn’t believe it. If it wasn’t because he loved him, he would kill that sadistic bastard. He didn’t dare lick his lips because he’d touch Benny’s bulge and he’d have 'done something’, which would doubtlessly lead to something worse. The open part of the zipper made him able to see some of it, the pubic hair at least, and get a bit of the smell. His mouth watered, and since the tip was between his lips, opening them, the drool came out of his mouth and into his chest.

Dean was softly whining, dying for the moment he could get that into his mouth. Benny was running his hand through his hair, and Dean could picture him smiling, and yet the bastard continued with this torture that was driving Dean mad.

Benny made him wait five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten minutes. He moved a little then, and Dean moaned because he thought he’d get his reward now. Instead, Benny moved away and started circling him again.

No. This couldn’t be. No. Dean’s whining was much louder now. His cock had been hard and standing for more than half an hour with no means to satisfy it. Every time it started to grow soft Benny changed his pattern a little bit to make the human expectant and hard again. And now he’d had the promise of some sort of action and it had been a lie. Dean whined again, louder, and Benny laughed.

He was torturing him. He was making him desperate and anxious and thirsty for him and he just laughed at him. He had taken Dean’s control and dignity away and turned him into something to play with. Dean hadn’t been more sexually frustrated in his whole life.

He fucking loved it.

Yeah, it was awful. But at the same time, it was amazing. Dean hadn’t needed to indulge into this kind of play to know he had a submissive streak, and he had been proven right. He absolutely adored Benny telling him what to do, how to do it, when to do it. Even if that thing was something he didn’t want, the way Benny told him what he wanted, such authority, it had Dean leaking since this starter. He didn’t think he wanted anything more than looking at Benny’s eyes at the end of it and see that he was satisfied.

Only when he stopped whining and forced himself to behave, lips pursed into a tight line, did Benny start walking again. He circled him again in that frustrating yet mesmerizing pace. Luckily for Dean, he only had to wait for him to walk five circles this time before he approached him.

The sound of his steps told Dean that the vampire was behind him. A moment later, a big, heavy hand settled on his shoulder, caressing it and his neck lightly before Benny bent down to press a kiss to his scalp.

“Dean, I know this is your first time doing this so it is hard” he muttered against his hair. “You don’t do something I’ve told you not to, you don’t bitch about what I decide, got it? But you did good enough, so I’m going to fuck you now.”

Dean sighed in relief, feeling as if he was getting a mountain out of his chest. He didn’t worry about Benny walking away this time, because he knew he had gone to get the lube that was resting on a corner of the room. Indeed, he heard the footsteps coming back a moment later, and he felt the vampire kneel behind him.

A hand to his neck pressed forward to make him expose his ass, and then a  lubed finger was pressing into it. It was thick, and its tip circled the entrance a few times before going in. Dean bit down his lip.

“Ben- Boss, can I moan?”

“‘Course you can, Dean. Your moans are mighty beautiful to hear.”

Dean’s heart fluttered at the praise, and he knew Benny heard it because the hand on his neck ran down a bit in a caress before settling on holding him again. The finger was already halfway in - Benny had said that by the time they got to that part Dean would be desperate, which had turned out to be true, so he had Dean wear a didlo for a couple hours so his hole was loose -  and Dean gasped as it moved in and out.

Not even a minute later, he was loose enough for a second finger to go inside. The two moved along, scissoring Dean and stretching him open, and they went deep enough to touch Dean’s prostate. His cock jerked aggressively and he moaned loudly. Benny chuckled at that as he didn’t stop to work, although being careful to only touch the sweet spot when he decided to grant Dean that pleasure.

Despite him being already rather loose, the stretching took forever, courtesy of Benny’s neverending sadism. Dean wondered how the man’s patience had gotten to the point where teasing Dean this long was more pleasurable than fucking him senseless. But Benny kept working, four fingers at this point, and Dean’s throat was hoarse from moaning and whimpering - not begging, he wouldn’t screw it up by doing that.

Finally, Benny regarded him ready and walked to the front. Dean’s eyes were wide with expectation as Benny’s hands went to his zipper, and he slowly pulled it down, fully aware of what a spectacle it was to Dean. His cock came out of the leather, huge, hard and throbbing. It wasn’t leaking any less than Dean’s, and the human felt the urge to go pick the precome with his tongue.

He couldn’t do so, though, because before he tried Benny came down to pick him up, and then he was being raised into the air. Dean let out a little scream as, out of reflex, his hands went to Benny’s shoulders to support himself, even though the vampire was doing all the support on his own.

And then, he could finally see Benny’s face. God, his lover was so extremely handsome, Dean thought with a grin as he looked intensely at his face.

“Hey. Long time no see, right?”

Luckily for him, it looked like the discipline phase was over, because all the response he got for his comment was an aggressive, hungry kiss. Dean shut his eyes and moaned into the kiss, realizing how utterly blessed he was to be able to kiss those lips, and most of the time whenever he wanted, too.

Benny rearranged him into the proper position and the tip of his cock brushed the downside of Dean’s sack. It had him shivering, which in turn had Benny smiling and laughing into the kiss. Benny shifted a little, made his member rub against Dean a couple times, and then he pushed in, just the head.

Dean moaned and writhed, seeking more contact already, but the thing of that position was that Benny had all the power, just like he had before. He let Dean grow desperate for almost a minute before, without warning, pushing all the way to the base. Without giving Dean any time to adjust, he immediately settled a quick, hard pace, moving his hips and also moving Dean up and down like he was nothing but a tool.

Dean knew Benny was strong, stronger than a human could be, but he still was pretty amazed at how little effort this seemed to be taking him. All Benny gave away were little grunts and growls into Dean’s mouth. It was completely different from Dean, who moaned and whimpered and screamed, had drool falling from his mouth, so pleased he couldn’t close it even if Benny wasn’t invading it, and clung to Benny. He didn’t even think that he’d fall if Benny didn’t hold him, he just needed him.

Dean had no chance to last long. He’d been teased for far longer than he was used to, Benny’s huge cock was hammering mercilessly on his sweet spot, and he was just too turned on by the strength his lover was showing. Not to mention then hands squeezing his flesh, the sack hitting his backside with every movement, and the slide of his chest against Benny’s hairy one.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t him but Benny who came first. He paused for just a fraction of second, shook so little Dean barely even noticed it. But the explosion inside him, oh that he did feel. Benny didn’t allow that to stop him, though, and he kept fucking into Dean while he was still hard, even as his semen came out of Dean’s hole and slid down his cock.

Soon enough he was joined over the fence by Dean, whose orgasm was much more violent and vocal. He shook like a lead as he hid his face on Benny’s neck and screamed hoarsely his name. A second later, his semen was jumping and covering both of their chests, and Dean breathed heavily and erratically.

Slowly, Benny put the rhythm down, his movements weaker and slower, his cock softer, until his movements stopped completely. His member slipped out of Dean and the rest of his load came into the floor.

He gently placed Dean into the floor, but the man’s legs were too weak and he fell into the ground with a laugh. Benny laughed too, and he kneeled next to him and hugged him, kissing his face everywhere and caressing him gently.

“You did great, Dean, even better than I expected. I’m very proud of you” he assured in a whisper against his lips. He was smiling, and so was Dean. “What do you think, then? Do you like this?”

Dean didn’t even doubt it before answering. “We’re never doing vanilla again.”

Benny laughed and kissed him again.


End file.
